The Bane of Atlantis
by Kimmosaurus
Summary: Just when we thought the earth was safe, another evil rises up.  One that destroyed the marvelous city of Atlantis. OCxYami Yugi R&R please.


I own only Akeimi.

It had been a few weeks since the Battle City tournament had ended. Yami and Akeimi were officially together now, at least publicly, and it seemed as if all would be well for the time being. The two had spent a night together. Well, it wouldn't be hard to understand what had gone on in the night, now would it. Yami had definitely taken a liking to joining Akeimi at the local stables, to watch her practice riding. She was a professional equestrian, and that was just how she earned money. Her horse, Orion, was a raven black Friesian, stallion. He had perfect confirmation and was a dressage champion. Yami thought she looked gorgeous on horseback. Meanwhile, she had also been attending Domino High, and earned moderate to good grades. At school she was no where near popular. She was from America and therefore strange. Some of the boys liked her, but that was about it. Akeimi's group of friends continued to include, Joey, Seto, Yugi, and the others, even if she squabbled with them much of the time.

Although Akeimi was an immortal sea nymph over 10,000 years in age, she appeared to be 16 years of age. Like every other girl though, Akeimi had her own group of friends. All of whom were horse crazy like she was, and they were competitors in equestrian sports. Most of them were exchange students from outside of Japan, but others were wealthy Japanese people. Some were in dressage like herself, some were show jumpers or racers, and others were in western style events. Akeimi knew how to ride all of them, but liked dressage the best. It also brought in a hefty amount of cash for her to live on. She'd go to events to watch her friends ride, and they did other things as well. The thing that bonded them was the relationship they each had with their horses.

This day Akeimi was on a date with Yami. They just decided to go out on the town, going from the mall to the amusement park, where he beat her in all the games they played, though he was sweet about it. Akeimi didn't mind, that was just something that Yami had. Akeimi had horses, he had games. Though he could definitely beat her in a horse race. Anyway, Akeimi was out with her boyfriend at this time. This was really a godsend, she had had a nightmare that previous night. It was a nightmare that she would get every once in a while, but it still scared her.

At one point Yami and Akeimi sat on a bench together. He had been holding her hand a lot that day. It was just his way of telling her he was there for her. Akeimi leaned on him, taking in the smell of his clothes, his cologne, which was accented by his sweat, her heart was racing, but she smiled. Yami pressed a soft kiss to her forehead after brushing her soft dark chocolate hair from her face. She sighed as his lips touched her skin.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes, much better, thank you," Akeimi replied, looking up at him.

His eyes were always enchanting to her. Akeimi loved the way that right now with the sun sinking into the horizon, his eyes shimmered a lovely crimson, and where there were cast shadows from his hair they were a deep violet. Akeimi felt safe with Yami, despite all the evil that tended to follow him around. It was possible that her eyes were just as enchanting to him as his eyes were to her, because Yami's gaze lingered with hers. Akeimi's eyes looked like seawater, such a lovely blue-green color, and Yami sometimes felt that he could look into them for hours on end. Their lips met, inevitably, this was something that tended to happen. One was intoxicating to the other, and they had their moments were it was ever difficult to be apart. When Akeimi attempted to pull away from the kiss she was stopped by Yami gently cupping her face in his hands to deepen the moment. They parted and she sighed in a content manner.

"Yami, I am happy to have met you," Akeimi said softly.

She meant it too. The sea nymph might not have the memories of the life she led in Egypt with Yami, even though she had heard that they were together back then, she still knew she loved him with all her heart and soul. It was at that time did Yami get up. It was getting late and he wanted to walk Akeimi to her apartment. It wasn't long before they were at Akeimi's front door. She looked at Yami and smiled.

"Would you like to come inside Yami?" she asked.

"Not tonight, Akeimi," Yami said apologetically.

Yami smiled. Every other day he would have taken her offer, but he had to get home. However, what he did do was take Akeimi's keys and unlocked the door for her. He even went as far to go and turn the hall light on for her. Yami kissed Akeimi on the lips while running a hand through her silky hair. They were still in their school uniforms too, since when they decided to go on that date it was right after school. By now it wouldn't be long till their curfew that they had in the city. Yami actually wanted to take Akeimi inside and make her his for the evening, not that she wasn't always his girl. Akeimi pulled out of the kiss, but lingered so close to him.

"Love you, Yami," she said softly.

The way she did that drove Yami nuts. Her lips brushed against his like fluttering butterfly wings as she had said those words. His heart was racing too, but more than anything at the moment Yami wanted to prove that he had control over his carnal desires, as much as he was being tempted right now. Yami respected her more than that. He settled for another passionate kiss before leaving. Akeimi watched him walk away from her window until he disappeared around the corner. She leaned against a wall and swooned. Akeimi smiled and went to ready herself for bed. She seemed to have fallen asleep right as her head hit the pillow.

She had that dream again. It was about Atlantis. Akeimi lived there, many millennia ago. She saw it's decline and it's destruction. It scared her to no end. The people turned into monsters and with an odd mark on their foreheads. Things happened so quickly. Then the city itself began to implode it seemed and sink into the abyss of the sea. Akeimi looked on from higher ground in horror as her beloved home was consumed by the sea and a mysterious green light. She looked on, and couldn't move. She heard the voices of the innocent people screaming for help. The nymph's heart began to ache. She could not turn, she could not move, all she could do is stand on the brink and watch. Even her sister, Fiona, was killed.

Akeimi woke with a start in the middle of the night. It was light outside though she was sure it was still 2:30 AM at this time. She looked out her window and saw odd lights, like an aurora. She stared at it then everything went black. Next thing she knew she heard her alarm clock ringing. She had to get ready for school. Then she heard her door unlock and someone calling to her.

"Akeimi!" he said.

"Yami?" she responded, "I'm in here."

She was in her room pulling on her uniform blazer after a shower. Yami smiled and went to see Akeimi in her room. Her apartment was just a couple buildings away from the Kame Game Shop. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around Akeimi's waist. She giggled at his touch. Yami ran his lips along her neck. He was tired, but there were things that had happened the previous night.

"Did you see the aurora last night?" he asked.

"I did, do you know anything about that?" she answered.

Yami nodded, and let her take a look at the card he had used. Akeimi recognized it at once. She gasped at the sight of the green dragon on the card. She remembered this beast and how he tried to protect Atlantis.

"Timaeus? Where did you get this card?" she asked.

"It appeared in my deck when I woke up to the lights, rather, when Yugi woke up," he explained.

"Something must be coming for Timaeus to have awoken," Akeimi said.

Yami nodded. He wrapped his arms around her again after taking the card back. Yami took in her scent, she smelled so lovely. She was fresh out of the shower, and smelled like the most heavenly roses and ever irresistible to him. Akeimi smiled, with his arms around her, but she needed to finish getting ready for school. She wriggled out of his grasp to go put her make-up on. Make-up was against the rules at school, but she put on a toner and some ever subtle eye cosmetics. She did this only to enhance her natural look. The nymph never missed Yami watching her get ready. She knew he liked watching her put her face on. It was just something that seemed to fascinate him. She topped it all off with some lip gloss and earrings. Akeimi looked back at Yami who was sitting in her desk chair, his arms on the back of the chair facing her. He looked at her smiling. Akeimi approached him and kissed his lips. With that the two headed to school.


End file.
